Into the Storm
by Future Shining Star
Summary: A unexpected storm,three children,a wolf,and a few fights. Rated T for violence. Told in drabbles of varying size.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Shining Star here with my first story, I plan for it to have 17 chapters and a little novella sort of thing. If you end up adding this story onto your favorites and reading the story, I plan on updating everyday regardless of reviews (though reviews would be very awesome. I'm not really good at things like authors notes, so R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Cool fall air drifted in with a draft causing fifteen year old Gracie Jones to awaken with a shiver. Slowly peeling off the bed covers she looked to find that the fire in the hearth had gone out. Sighing, she went about relighting the fire to warm the room up for her pa and two little brothers before they woke up. After giving the small embers that were left over from last night's fire new life, Gracie went about making breakfast for everyone. Finding all the ingredients, she decided to make a special treat for her small family, pancakes with maple syrup. Just after the first batch of pancakes was flipped off the skillet she heard the pitter pater of her younger brothers, George and William, and the clumps of her pa's footsteps. After washing up in the basin the three boys sat at the wooden table and waited to be served, all the while talking about what needed to be done on the homestead that day. According to the talk, a lot needed to be done before the storm season began. Sighing once again, Gracie slid the stacks of pancakes, along with the pitchers of maple syrup and milk, on the table and watched her pa and bothers gobble them done like they hadn't eaten in years. When they were finished, Gracie cleared the table and began to eat herself; she had learned the hard way it was easy to eat when the three 'wolves' were done so she wouldn't end up covered in food and soaked in whatever they were drinking. Raising a forkful of cool pancake to her mouth she savored the taste and looked towards her pa who had just cleared his throat. He was staring out the window at something, and he looked emotionless. Joining her pa at the window, Gracie froze when she saw the dark clouds that approached with ever growing speed. "Looks like storm season is starting early this year, I guess me and the boys will have to work faster." With that Gracie's pa slapped on his hat, called the boys, and went out to work. Gracie went back to breakfast and tried to savor another forkful of pancake, but no matter what, the cold feeling of dread never left her stomach. Last storm season, Gracie's ma had died because she couldn't see where she was going in the rain, fell in the river, and drown. Gracie prayed to the God All Mighty to keep the rest of her family safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everyone! Once again it is very short, and I am sorry for that... so R&R and enjoy!**

Sawyer Smith woke up to the pungent odor of his ma's terrible cooking like always. Sawyer swore, couldn't he for once in his life have a meal not cooked by his ma? Try as she might, ma could just not help but completely destroy the taste of food, and sometimes the cooking made everyone sick. Even worse, their pa demanded his children savor the food as if it was the best they had ever tasted! If only one of his two older sisters, Annabelle or Isabelle, took over the cooking they would all be saved! Both older sisters were exquisite cooks, but ma refused to let them cook. "It's a mother's duty to cook for her children, you can cook after you marry and have children of your own!" Turning over, Sawyer ignored his mother's multiple calls for breakfast and tried to go back to sleep. Just as the peaceful oblivion of sleep was about to take him over, Sawyer was rudely shoved out of bed by his older brother Tucker. "Get up already!" Tucker hissed at him, "Because you wouldn't get up ma burned the food even more than usual!" Sawyer groaned; he really didn't want to get up. Eventually, Sawyer made it downstairs expecting breakfast, but instead was scolded by his ma for missing breakfast. Apparently they had started eating without him and now there was no food left! Looking around at everyone's faces he saw they looked a little sick, even ma. Grinning on the inside, Sawyer apologized and gave his mother a kiss before being ordered to do the dishes as punishment. After a half hour of scrubbing charcoal like food off of the pans, he was done. Quickly getting ready for work, he began to make his way over to the feed store where he worked just as it began to rain heavily. "Hmmmm, storm season started early this year, and this one seems to be a doozy. Better stock up on supplies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Future Shining Star with ch. 3! Once again I am sorry the chapters are so short, but will make sense soon, I promise! As always, R&R and enjoy!**

Thirteen- year- old Livy Ander hated thunderstorms like these and couldn't wait until this one was finished. Out of all the things she could have woken up to, why did it have to be heavy rain pelting her window and a crack of thunder? Today was the day she was supposed to go over to the dry goods store to pick out material for her new dress, but now she could forget it. Today the shipment of cloth was coming in and by tomorrow all the good selections would be taken! Huffing, Livy tried to get out of bed but was sent back under the cover by another crack of thunder. Then, after an eternity, the thunder lulled enough for her to get out of bed, dressed, and downstairs for breakfast. Sitting down at the dining room table, servants brought in the massive and exquisite breakfast of many delicacies where Livy, her ma, and her pa began to feast. Looking at the food in front of her, Livy saw her favorite; French toast! As much as Livy loved French toast, she was only allowed 1 Slice. After globing down her allotted slice, being scolded for gobbling her food, Livy went back to being ignored. Usually, Livy didn't disobey her parents, but today there was a storm and Livy wanted more French toast! Looking around sneakily, Livy surreptitiously went to grab another slice when her hand was slapped away by her mother's pale one. Looking over at her parents, Livy saw that her pa and ma were in a very lively and warming talk, how did they know? When trying to ask her parents she was shushed harshly. Livy had forgotten; children are to be seen, not heard. So when another crack of thunder split across the sky, all she could do was cringe. It seemed like the storm would never end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Sorry its short... I'm not very good at writing long chapters and this is not a very long story... so as always R&R and enjoy!**

Gracie was woken up from her nap by a very loud roar; she was startled and didn't know what it was. Looking out the nearest window, she nearly had a heart attack. There was a flood, and it was rising quickly! Judging by where the water was Gracie knew it had already flooded the fields where her pa and brothers worked. Gracie silently prayed for their safety before flinging open the door and racing outside to look for her pa and brothers. Gracie searched desperately for what seemed like hours but could find no hide or tail of them. Eventually she made her way back to the house hoping against hope that her family had taken refuge there. Finding no one home she feared for the worst and cried again. Eventually she noticed the water was getting closer and closer to the house and judging by the waters movement it had a strong current. Gracie knew that if she somehow got caught in the water she wouldn't make it. Quickly, she ran to the pegs that held the family jackets and pulled on her warmest coat and slipped on her sturdiest boots. Dashing into the kitchen Gracie packed as much food as she could in a small bundle and began to run to town form the middle of nowhere where her house was situated. Running till her legs felt like falling off, Gracie saw a house and with renewed speed ran towards it. Knocking on the door she fell down with a huff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! And I have a bit of a surprise in future chapters... the wolf! (^_^) Anyway, R&R and enjoy!**

Sawyer went to answer the door of the shack he had taken refuge in when he heard a soft knock and a loud thump. Slowly opening the door he saw an unconscious girl out in the rain and dragged her inside. Looking over the girl Sawyer saw she was soaked to the bone and shivering. As he moved her closer to the fire, he wondered what the girl was doing out here in the middle of the storm. Was she a town girl who got lost in the rain? A runaway? Maybe she was a thief! Sighing, Sawyer went to check on her after hearing the girl give a soft moan. Once again he looked the girl over and decided she was probably like him, lost in a bad storm and needed a dry and safe place to wait the storm out. Looking out the shacks only window, Sawyer cursed his luck. He had been looking for a costumer's horse that had gotten loose when the storm hit. By the time he stumbled upon the shack, the storm was bad and he was horseless. Sighing yet again he took the girls wet coat off to find the clothes underneath perfectly dry. This was good, she wouldn't get sick from wet clothes, and he decided to leave the boots on so her feet wouldn't get frostbite. Pulling another chair up to fire Sawyer sat down, grumbled, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for chapter 6! Yay! The wolf is coming up soon, in a few chapters or so. Sorry the story is kinda terrible... I promise my next one will have longer chapters and be better (not including the novella like one I will be posting, still deciding whether that should be a one-shot or not). Anywayy, as always R&R and enjoy!**

Livy was lost, hopelessly, terribly lost. And to top it off she was outside in the storm, one of the worst thunder storms she had ever experienced. Remembering how she got to this point, Livy scolded herself for the first time. Ugggg, she should have never disobeyed her parents; but then again it was their fault in the first place. Yelling and scolding her for trying to get that one piece of French toast and grounding her for it. No new dress they say, stay in your room for a week they say, no seeing friends for a week they say, how horrible! They had completely over reacted so she had run away. Livy's reasoning was, when they find out she was gone they would be so sad and worried that when she does eventually shows up they will be so happy that they left their punishment. Unfortunately for that plan, it had only been an hour and Livy was ready to call it quits. Just then another crack of thunder filled the air and she cringed, maybe, just maybe she had over reacted. A second crack of thunder filled the air and Livy began to cry, she wanted to go home, she knew she had made a terrible mistake. The next thing that happened to Livy makes her seem pretty dim-witted, she walked into a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven here, and its my shortest yet :/ For those of you wondering why my chapters are so short its simple, this was a Englih assignment and each chapter was a paragraph in the paper. Anywayy, R&R and enjoy!**

Gracie was awoken from her sleep by a thump and believed she was home. The flood was a dream and the thump was probably one of her brothers getting up for breakfast. Sighing, Gracie believed she had overslept and went to make breakfast. Standing up she shivered, why would it be so cold with the fire going and when she was under the covers? Then it hit her, she was in a chair, in an unfamiliar house, and with an unfamiliar man because of the snoring she heard. Quickly Gracie spotted her jacket, pulled it on and opened the door to leave the house only to be greeted by the storm that was still going strong. Moaning, she realized that she still had to walk to town and stepped outside and onto something, or should she stay someone. Looking down she froze, then promptly screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy, Future shining Star here with Chapter 8! And for all of you who like wolves, THE WOLF IS FINALLY HERE! As always R&R and enjoy. Also, I have two other stories up if you would be interested, a Twilight one about Seth imprinting and a one-shot on five life changing mistakes. So... enjoy!**

Sawyer woke up to an earsplitting shriek of terror. Looking over to find the girl, who he thought to be the source of the scream, he only saw an empty chair. Jumping up he went to go find the missing girl only to see her starring at the wet ground outside screaming. Walking towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder only to have her scream again. Then another scream joined the air and he looked down where the mystery girl had been staring to see a screaming body and then promptly screamed himself. Soon after this everyone calmed down and Sawyer gave the second mystery girl a hand to help her up. After tugging the surprisingly heavy girl up she spoke. "Thank you kind sir, I am Livy Anders. And you two are?" "I'm Sawyer Smith, and I'm not sure who she is. Like you, she wondered here in the storm. And yeah, what is your name girlie?" Sawyer asked looking over at the first girl he found only to see her staring at a wolf. A very hungry looking wolf may he add. Livy to looked over at the wolf and screamed, then mystery girl number one screamed, then the wolf growled, then Sawyer himself screamed, then Livy fainted, then he chucked Livy over his shoulder, grabbed the other girl's hand and ran inside closing and locking the door. Laying Livy down on the chair he looked over at the other girl, "And you are?" He asked again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine! Have to keep this short, many things to do. So as always R&R and enjoy!**

"I'm Gracie" Gracie told some boy named Sawyer. "Where are we anyhow? And is that girl, Livy I think, okay?" She was answered with a "In a shack about five miles from town. Yes, her name is Livy, and I think so." Then he, Sawyer, rudely poked Livy in the stomach and caused her to jump up with a huff and a newly acquired attitude. "What are you looking at?" Livy sneered at Gracie and that just made her blood boil. "Nothing of importance," Gracie sneered back. Both girls stared at each other, no; it was more of a glare. If looks could kill both would be dead many times over. "Alright, just calm down. Its late, there is a storm, we are hungry, there is a wolf, and we are five miles from town, it can't get any worse." Just as he said that he reached for the food he found in Gracie's coat pocket and began to break it up to share. Gracie was then livid, how dare he go through her pockets and dare to even think about giving her food to that horrible Livy? Then, probably due to Sawyer saying it couldn't get any worse, he tripped over air and the food landed in the fire. "Have a nice trip," Livy sneered? Gracie then stomped over to Livy and delivered a loud smack to her cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Now, without further adue (don't know if that is spelled right), the next chapter for into the storm!**

After falling Sawyer heard a smack and looked over to see a full blown girl fight raging on the floor. He quickly stood up to try to break up the fight and to calm the girls only to be hit by a straw punch and to be knocked to the ground by a body rolling into his. Muttering a curse he tried once again to break up the fight only to be kicked in the shin by Livy's hard boots. Falling down and muttering another curse he tried again and failed again, then again, then again, and then five more times. After failing for the twelfth time, Sawyer just decided to watch the fight. It was pretty impressive, a fight between a townie and a farm girl, based on how they dressed. Livy seemed to be holding her own, but this was probably because of the strength rage gave. After an hour or two, both girls were determined to 'win'; Livy stood up, brushed her dress and said something along the lines of "I'm wasting my time." Then sat in a chair by the fire huffing. Gracie stood up and sat in the only other chair, there were only two, in a similar fashion. Sawyer then said "Now that that hissy fit is done with, can we just sleep or something? I can't take the two of you that much longer." Sawyer then noted that the two girls shared a look, a nod, and then proceeded to attack him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! **

"The nerve of that boy," Livy thought to herself as her and Gracie finished fighting Sawyer who looked like he just learned how strong girls were when enraged. The fight lasted an hour, both girls had a lot of pent up anger, and during that time it seemed like the storm had lulled. There wasn't any thunder, but it was still raining. Seeing this everyone had decided to sleep the rest of the storm away because they were all mentally, physically, and emotionally drained. Livy had been the first to wake up and Sawyer's words still made her blood boil. Huffing, like she always seemed to do, she went to investigate the noise that had woken her up from her peaceful slumber. It seemed to be coming from the window, looking out she saw that the wind was howling through the trees and the branches kept nosily thwacking the windows. "How annoying" she though, then looked closer at a slightly blurry figure in the distance, maybe it was someone her parents sent to save her! But no, it just turned out to be the wolf.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 here, since I have been on hiatus I have worked on the rest of the story and have most of it done! So the story will be completed very soon. So Read & Review & enjoy!**

Gracie woke up to a clatter and saw Livy sprawled across the floor. She began laughing to herself, and then then proceeded to give Livy a taste of her own medicine. "Have a nice trip Livy?" Gracie sneered, all the while trying not to burst out laughing. "Why you," Livy replied before taking a handful of dirt from the dirt flooring and throwing it in Gracie's face. This resulted in another thirty minute girl fight which ended after both girls agreed fighting was getting old. Then, they both went to get a drink after hearing their voices crack and then laughing a croaky laugh. Opening the door and stepping into the nearly stopped rain they tipped their heads up and drank till their stomachs sloshed. When walking back inside, Gracie tripped over the door frame and looked at Livy who just helped her up. "You know what," Gracie said, "You are okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Sawyer woke up to the giggling of girls and looking over at Livy and Gracie he thought he was still dreaming, both girls were laughing together like they had been friends for life. Also, the storm had nearly stopped! Sawyer wondered why they didn't wake him up but judging by how well rested he felt he figured they let him sleep in. Walking over to them he caught their attention and gave them a lazy smile and said "Morning ladies, stopped fighting have ya? That's good, all the more sleep and peace." The result was as expected; he was slapped by both girls on each cheek. Holding his cheeks and grumbling both girls burst out giggling again. Then he began to laugh as well, it was contagious. Suddenly, Livy stopped laughing and told Sawyer that the wolf was still out there and he had to take care of it, all the while Gracie was nodding. He quickly argued back that it wasn't his problem and that he refused to do it but was overwhelmed by the girls' argument. So after praying to God, Sawyer stepped outside with a slab of wood taken from the fire's small wood pile, and a low probability for defeating a wolf. Hearing a rustling noise he griped his wood tighter and threw it in the direction of the noise.


	14. Chapter 14

Livy and Gracie were startled when they heard the sound of wood hitting something and the grumbling sounds of what must be the wolf. After all what else would be out here? She waited quietly with Gracie, all the while trying to keep calm. After ten minutes of waiting she began thinking the worse, "What if the wolf killed and ate him?" she thought. While Livy may not be all that close to Sawyer, she didn't wish him dead. After all, he did save her from the wolf before and gave her a safe place to stay in the storm. Looking over at Gracie, Livy was almost sure that she had the same train of thought. Breaking away from Gracie, Livy made her way to the door, opened it, stepped outside and gasped at what she saw.


	15. Chapter 15

After hearing Livy's gasp, Gracie decided to see what was going outside. Stepping outside she was immediately hit with two warm drops. Looking down at what hit her, tears sprung in her eyes, William and George. Gracie spent what seemed like hours just looking at her brothers, wiping away everyone's tears, and murmuring to them. She looked up to see her pa, who she had forgotten and felt guilty. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he had a relieved grin on his face. Working away from her brothers' iron grips; she became engulfed in her pa's warm bear hug. Hugging him back, Gracie became aware that she was openly weeping like her brothers had been. Looking up at her pa, he wiped away her tears, took her hand and said, "Let's go home." Saying quick goodbyes to Livy and Sawyer, she took her brother's hands and went home.


	16. Chapter 16

Sawyer was overjoyed to be on his way home, and his family was happy to have him back. Having run off in the storm they had all thought he was lying in a ditch or even worse, dead. His mother was so distraught she had stopped cooking and just lay in bed, though his family thanked him for running off after his mother stepped away. Now that Sawyer was back, his mother said she would cook him large feast just for him to make up for the hungry times he spent in the shack. After hearing this, and looking at his family's pales faces, he told his mother about the wolf encounter and she promptly fainted. Now, this was conveniently around the time his mother usually started dinner, so his sisters would have to take over cooking for their poor mother. Smiling, Sawyer was looking forward to dinner and was on his way home after being bid farewell by Gracie and bidding farewell to Livy.


	17. Chapter 17

Livy was currently feasting on as much French toast as she wanted, and she was stuffing herself. After Gracie and Sawyer said goodbye to her she was whisked into her mother's pale perfumed arms and into her father's pale, strong hug. She rode home in a plush carriage and was presented with a kitten all her own who she named Tinkerbelle. Apparently her parents believed she had went to the general store to get 'I'm sorry' gifts for her when the storm hit, so Livy guessed technically her plan worked because the second thing that happened was that her punishment was lifted. Also, pertaining to her parent's gift story, she wasn't going to tell them off. After all, children should be seen, not heard.


End file.
